An Irken's ransom
by Raan
Summary: A play of sorts on the 1985 movie and the ages old board game. Chapter IV UP. Has Nny and The Allmighty Jhonen!!!
1. The Ransom Notice

An Irken's ransom  
  
(A/N: [Standard discalimer]. OK, now that that's out of the way, I will need people to help in  
the investigation of the invader-napping. PLEASE read the first chapter BEFORE you sign up.)  
  
Chapter I: The ransom notice  
  
Friday, October 11, 2002 11:00 AM  
Inbox for InvaderRaan@yahoo.com  
  
From / Subject / Date / Time  
_________________________________________________________  
NumberOne@nick.com / Zim's Ransom / 10\11\02 / 9:00 AM  
  
  
  
"What the..." I said as I opened the mail.  
The mail read:  
Raan,  
If you want to see Zim alive,  
bring $5,000,000 to the Nick studios  
in Orlando, Florida.  
  
Number One  
  
"I'm gonna need some help for this."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Anyone who wants to help, sign up by September 10.  
  
I need these things:  
Name(for unsigned reviews; for signed reviews if you want a diffrent name than what you're   
listed as)  
Age  
Sex  
Race  
Description(Height, weight, hair/antanne style, eye color, and level of insanity[1-10])  
object(s)  
  
For Example:  
Name: Invader Raan  
Age: Earth; 15, Irk;160  
Sex: Male  
Race: Irken  
Description: 5'7", 125 lb., Human form: Mussed, black hair, Hazel eyes, "I EAT FOOD" cap,  
white shirt with sayings from the show on the front, and misc. Jhonen stuff on the back,  
Regular denim jeans, Dib-esque trenchcoat, size 10 army boots. Irken form: 6' antennae bent at  
4', Reddish-orange eyes, the same clothes as above. Needs a straitjacket  
Objects: Taurus .38 revolver, handcuffs, M-4 rifle. 


	2. The meeting

An Irken's Ransom  
  
Chapter II: The meeting  
  
  
"Irkens and humans, I call to order the first meeting of the Committee for the Well-Being of  
Irken Invader Zim. We will begin the meeting with the Irken Planetary Anthem." (The IZ theme   
begins without sound effects.) "Ok, now let's get to the issue at hand. Invader Zim has been   
kidnapped." A gasp rolls over the croud of..seven. "I know. This heinous crime has taken place  
at the Nickelodeon studios in Orlando, Florida. I need suggestions on how to rescue him." A   
yet-to-be-seen Irken raised her hand. "Yes. Invader Crim?" She gets up and walks to the podium.  
She is wearing A black shirt reading "I EXIST!!" written on the front, denim jeans with a   
trenchcoat and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac style boots. "I suggest we take Zim by force. I mean,  
he has Zim, and we can never get that kind of cash by tonight." "Good Idea." I declared "We have  
the technology, the weapons, and the knowledge. But right now, we should go on a guided tour of  
the building to familiarize ourselves with it's layout." "Well, then, What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Everyone, do your best to keep up with the tour. We don't want anyone being detained, now do   
we?" An uncomfortable laugh rose form the group, not knowing weather or not to take him  
seriously. "This is a bunch of bull. He knows where Zim is. Let's just grab him." said Spiffy,  
a 13 year old female nutcase who thinks she's an Irken Invader."No, we don't want to draw   
attention to ourselves. Flame piped up and said, "You DO know that I have a few maps of the   
studios, right?" "....Well then, screw this tour. Let's just look at the maps."  
  
So we go back to the base to study the maps. At that point I logged on to my Yahoo.com E-Mail  
account. I looked like this:  
  
From / Subject / Date / Time /  
NumberOne@nick.com/ Zim's ransom / 10/11/02 / 11:00 AM /  
NumberOne@nick.com/ Time / 10/11/02 / 4:00 PM /  
  
  
The E-Mail read:   
The time will be 10:00 PM.  
  
I turned around.  
"Okay, we have six hours. We need to be there at 10 PM."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I have a couple of revisions here.  
first, I meant 6" not 6' and 4" instead of 4'  
next, The level of insanity for me varies between 3 and 8  
last, I also will have a 30-06 shotgun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? Z? 


	3. Ten PM

An Irken's Ransom  
Chapter III : Ten PM  
A/N: This chapter was written while listening to the song "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane  
That may explain some things.  
  
  
Ten PM. The now ten of us arrived at Nick studios in Orlando. The names, just for reference are: Dither(a natural Irken), Invader Crim(an Irken), Spiffy(A human who thinks she's an Irken), Flame(Human)  
Invader Riz(Irken), Invader Fydge(Irken), Zam(Irken),Chien(ISIR), and me(I think I've made myself clear).  
Anyway, we found the doors were locked, so I used those...spider...leg...thingies to pick the lock. I got out my Taurus .38 (I'm REALLLLLLYYYY hoping they pay me for that) and started to look around. "Mphh Muppgh!" "What was That?!?" I said. Dither stated, "I think it came from that janitor's closet." Dither was a 'natural' Irken, in the fact that he didn't have a cold, unfeeling robot arm for parents. He had no ID pack, but he wasn't as vulnearable as many Irkens.  
He wore an IZ shirt reading on the back, "But invaders blood runs through my veins like giant RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS!! The pants command me. Do not ignore my veins.", plain denim pants, a browm, sleeveless trenchcoat, moccasins, and a 5' blue scarf. 5' antennae that curl at 3' and are bent at 2'. Blue eyes, through the result of a genetic defect.  
  
I said, "Chien, will you please check it out? Please??" Chein was not a....regular SIR unit. She was one of the only fully functional Independant SIR (ISIR) uints. That is, a SIR unit that doesn't need a master or mistress. About the same size as GIR, although much, much more sane.  
(A/N: see the review for a more detailed description.)  
"Okay.." "Thank you."  
She opened the door..............................................................................  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
What a cliffhanger ending to a chapter. 


	4. The ending

An Irken's Ransom  
Chapter IV: Almost over  
(A/N: Because of...unforseen circumstances, [poor grades] I have been restricted to use of the   
computer for only homework purposes. Now on with the story!!)  
  
Chien opened the door and peered inside. She saw two figures struggling in the darkness.  
"Raan, I think you should see this." I walked up to the door and looked inside. I snuck up   
behind the farther of the people. "Don't move. Who are you?" "My name is Zia. I came to free Zim  
from the hands of Nick." "In that case, I'll take out his gag, you untie him. C'mon Zim. C'mon,  
wake up. C'mon." "W..where am I?" "You're in the Nick studios, and we're setting you free."  
We walked Zim out to the others. "We've got Zim. Now all we have to do is find out the identity  
of the kidnapper." Zim spoke up and told us that the kidnapper was on the third floor and in the  
second room on the left. We burst through the door to find......a bathroom. "Zim? Why are we   
standing in the middle of a bathroom?" It was the second door on the RIGHT. We broke down the   
RIGHT door this time, to find the executive who had authorized the cancelation of Invader Zim.  
His thugs jumped and captured us. We were tied up right next to Jhonen. "How'd they get you?"   
"Fake free Brainfreezies." Then I looked to my left and saw Nny. "And you?" I questioned. "Same  
offer." responded Nny. "Well, I'm leaving. Who wants to coem with me?" Apperently everyone did.  
Nny cut through his ropes with one of his knives. "You had those all ALONG?!?" "Oh, yeah. I guess  
so." He cut us all loose and captured the kidnapper. Eventually the police found the kidnapper's  
body, drained of his blood, and beheaded. The murder has yet to been solved. But WE know who did  
it...And we ain't telling! He got what assholes like him deserve. 


End file.
